When printing a document, conventionally, a watermark has been used to show importance of the document. The watermark is a character printed on a document such as “(URGENT)”, “(CONFIDENTIAL)”, “(IMPORTANT)”, and “(TOP SECRET)”. A function to print such watermarks on documents is included in a printer driver as standard specifications. Further, it is possible to print arbitrary characters input by a user on a document as a watermark.
However, in such a case, a language of a watermark which can be used by the user is the language that has been selected by the user as a using language when installing a printer driver in a computer. For example, when the user selects Japanese at the time of installing the printer driver, the language of the watermark to be printed on a document will be Japanese.
Then, when a document on which a watermark in Japanese is printed is sent by FAX, mail, an electronic mail, etc. to a dealer or a production factory in a country in which English, Korean or Portuguese is spoken, a local staff member who is the addressee of the document cannot recognize the importance of the watermark, and the case where the watermark does not function as intended may thus occur.
As the result, the document on which the watermark, “(URGENT)” is printed may be delayed to be received by a person in change, handling of the document may be left until later, or the document on which the watermark, “(TOP SECRET)” is printed may be left on a desk, thus causing a trouble in business.
It might be helpful if a user can directly input characters used as a watermark in the language that can be understood by the local staff member, however, it is expected that there is a small number of users who know the expressions in Korean, Portuguese, etc.
Furthermore, even when expressions in those languages are known by a user, when the OS (operating system) of a computer is provided in a Japanese version, or when a keyboard is a Japanese keyboard, there occurs a problem that the OS needs to be set up so that characters in such a language can be input, input of Hangul characters or characters with accent marks is difficult, and the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-279098 shows a translation apparatus which, in order to transmit to a user who cannot understand Japanese at all that a document should be dealt as a secret, extracts from data security information which is an image indicating that the document should be dealt as a secret, and translates the security information into a target language.
However, the translation apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-279098 is used in a case where the security information has already been printed on a document, and not used prior to the printing of the document. Therefore, the type of the security information to be printed on a document cannot be selected by a user.
That is to say, the translation apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-279098 is not the apparatus in which in order to solve the problem due to a language used in a destination country, when a user has decided a watermark to be added to the document while the document to which the watermark is added has not yet been printed, appropriate processing is performed for the document, and has a background art and a purpose of development which are totally different from such an apparatus.